Kigakari
by Smart Angel
Summary: Preocupação era um sentimento tão novo para ela... E agora ela estava sendo forçada a sentir aquilo por 7 dias! Oneshot. Feliz Aniversário Isah!


O sol tinha ido dormir algumas horas atrás. Em Izumo, uma cidade pequena no Japão, ninguém sai depois do Sol ir dormir. A cidade é um lugar para campos, templos e famílias. Não é como Tókio ou Osaka. Não é como Nova York, Paris ou São Paulo. Não tem muita coisa para fazer depois anoitecer. Mas mesmo assim, nas praias da pequena cidade japonesa, alguém estava andando, carregando uma cesta.

Kyouyama Anna caminhava aparentemente calma até a caverna Yomi. Aparentemente era a palavra chave, já que por dentro seu coração disparava e sua mão segurava a cesta com tanta força que tinha medo que iria quebrar.

Fazia dois dias desde que seu noivo entrou naquela caverna. Dois dias desde que ele entrou lá, numa caverna escura onde nem som e nem luz entrava. Ele entrou lá com nada mais do que as roupas que usava, confiante que iria fazer o que muitos não conseguiram: Voltar.

Ele fez isso porque queria ser mais forte para proteger aqueles que amava, aqueles que se importava. Ela sabia que não podia impedi-lo de fazer aquilo, ela confiava nele e sabia que poderia voltar mas mesmo assim a preocupação era enorme. Nunca tinha se sentindo assim, um medo tão grande que talvez nunca mais o visse.

Não, isso era mentira. Anna se sentiu assim quando Faust disse que iria matá-lo. Também sentiu isso quando viu Manta morrendo e quando Tokagero tomou conta do corpo de Yoh. Mas só durou alguns segundos naquelas vezes... Esse de agora estava durando dois dias. E ela sabia que iria durar mais cinco dias. Se ele não voltasse até lá, estaria morto.

Ele ia conseguir. Ela confiava nele. Ela sabia do que ele era capaz...

Mas por que esse sentimento não vai embora?! Preocupação... Droga, ela estava ficando maluca. Pedia para Tamao fazer uma previsão toda a hora, para saber onde ele estava. Mas a garota era quase inútil, dizendo que seus espíritos pervertidos não conseguiam achá-lo dentro da caverna.

Por isso que ela vinha aqui toda a noite. Ela só poderia forçar Tamao e Yohmei a fazer leituras durante o dia. Mas talvez ele voltasse durante a noite. E ai o que aconteceria? Teria que voltar para a casa sozinho, com fome, frio e cansado? Não, ela não iria permitir.

Ela sentava na frente da caverna, com a cesta ao seu lado, carregando cobertores, casacos, comida e água. Ela esperava a noite inteira, só caso ele aparecesse.

Era estranho pensar em si mesma tão preocupada com uma pessoa. Alguns anos atrás nem faria isso. Ela não se importaria. Anna não conhecia amor ou amizade. Ela vivia na escuridão, cercada por sentimentos ruins. Quando pequena vivia com seus pais e era odiada. Ela via espíritos e cometeu o erro de dizer isso para os seus pais.

-_Mãe! Mãe! Tem uma mulher ali nas escadas! Por que ela está tão triste mãe? _

Anna perguntava perguntas como esta varias vezes ao dia. Não fazia diferença se tivesse visitas ou não em casa. Por que deveria? Eles não conseguiam ver as pessoas? Por que Anna era a única? E por que todos a olhavam daquela maneira sempre que perguntava?

Por quê? Por que, por que, POR QUÊ?!

Uma das memórias de Anna mais claras daquela época é dos seus pais fechando a porta de seu quarto. Eles a jogaram lá, sem dizer uma palavra, e fecharam a porta, a deixando sozinha no escuro. Os olhares... Aqueles olhares cheios de ódio, raiva e medo... Por que a olhavam assim? Não a amavam? Sentiam medo? O que sentiam por ela? O que pensavam sobre ela? Eles quase nunca falavam com ela! O que sentiam?

Ela se fez essas perguntas varias e varias vezes até que um dia aconteceu. Anna conseguiu ler o coração deles. Eles estavam andando na rua quando aconteceu. Todos os pensamentos e emoções vindo, todos de uma vez... Mas o que a deixou mais surpresa foram a de seus pais.

_Por que temos que trazer essa menina com a gente__?_

_Droga, por que não posso ter uma filha normal? Por que tive que dar luz para a criança do diabo?!_

_Eu a odeio... Temos que nos livrar dela antes que nos mate! Mas como?_

_Monstro... Ela é um monstro! Um monstro no corpo de uma criança! E eu ainda tenho que segurar a mão dela para andar na rua! Tenho que me benzer depois!_

_Por que ela não morrer?! Por quê?!_

_Monstro!_

_Demônio!_

E no momento seguinte um oni apareceu. Ninguém além dela conseguia vê-lo. Mas eles viram a destruição que ele causou. Todos saíram correndo enquanto prédios eram destruídos, enquanto pessoas eram feridas. Todos menos Anna, que ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para ele.

Seus pais não pensaram duas vezes. Eles a puxaram de lá e a levaram para o carro. Dirigiram para longe, até que chegaram ao Rio Sanzu. Abriram a porta e a jogaram para fora do carro, depois deram meia volta e foram embora.

Kino a achou dois dias depois, no meio de muitos onis lutando uns contra os outros. Ela a acolheu e a criou. Mas não mudou os sentimentos de Anna pelas pessoas que a maltrataram. Sempre que saía de seu quarto sentia o que tinha dentro do coração das outras pessoas.

Ódio. Raiva. Inveja.

Ela conseguia sentir tudo isso no coração das pessoas. E não demorou muito até que seu também estivesse sendo invadido por aqueles sentimentos.

Ela odiava o mundo.

Ela sentia raiva daqueles que a maltratavam.

Ela sentia inveja daqueles que tinham vidas felizes.

Ela se sentia sozinha. Anna nunca achou que um dia iria conhecer amor e amizade.

Mas estava errada. Quando conheceu o Yoh tudo ficou melhor. Ele tinha uma vida difícil, era odiado e maltratado, mas continuava a sorrir. Ele seguia em frente e pensava positivo. Yoh nunca sentiu pena de si mesmo, nunca deixou que a vida dele ou que os outros o derrubassem. Ele continuou sendo o que era e não esperando por ninguém para resgatá-lo.

_Pra Tudo se da um Jeito._

Era isso que ele dizia, e logo Anna começou a acreditar nisso também. Ela deixou que ele aquecesse seu coração de gelo e a resgatou. Anna se pegou virando uma pessoa parecida com ele: Positiva, se resgatando, sorrindo e não sentindo pena de si mesma.

Ele a fez uma pessoa melhor. Uma pessoa feliz. Ela aprendeu a amar não só a ele mas a si mesma.

E não parou ali. Ela se abriu mais, virou a melhor estudante de Kino, capaz de atender uma escola normal. E depois quando foi para Tókio, algo a pegou de surpresa:

Ela fez _amigos_.

Manta, Amidamaru e Ryu. Certamente amigos estranhos, que você não esperaria de uma pessoa normal, mas sejamos francos, Anna e Yoh nunca tiveram vidas normais. Sua amizade com eles é estranha, mas ainda sim é amizade. Ela se preocupava com eles mesmo que não mostrava... E ela até estava começando a se apegar à aquele Ainu imbecil que Yoh lutou contra o Yoh na primeira batalha. E essa Tamao... Era ela chata e muito tímida, e podia até gostar do Yoh, mas Anna não conseguia odiá-la por algum motivo.

Se alguma coisa acontecesse com eles ela certamente se preocuparia. Com certeza, ela ficaria preocupada. Só não mostraria, pois iria estragar sua pose de durona.

E agora Yoh estava ali, naquela caverna... E ela estava morrendo de preocupação. Ele ia voltar, sabia disso mas mesmo assim essa nova emoção era insuportável.

Talvez era só a prova de que Anna finalmente aprendeu a amar.

Suspirando, Anna se levantou e pegou a cesta. Conseguia ver o Sol nascendo... Hora de ir acordar Tamao e Yohmei.

**Yay!!! Escrevi tudo para Isah, Feliz Aniversário!!! =D Ela me pediu uma fic em que Anna sofria, e na minha cabeça eu tinha essa idéia da caverna de Yomi... Então resolvi juntar as duas! Espero que tenham gostado e perdão pelos erros de português!! Espero que Isah tenha gostado da fic dela, e se eu receber bastante reviews, quem sabe eu escreva mais um capitulo contando a vida do Yoh****?**


End file.
